1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabrication method. More particularly, the invention relates to a fabrication method of a minute pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a partial cross-sectional view illustrating a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. With reference to FIG. 1, the LCD panel 100 is a fringe field switching (FFS) LCD panel, for instance, and the LCD panel 100 at least includes a substrate 110, a lower transparent conductive layer 120, an insulating layer 130, and an upper transparent conductive layer 140. The lower transparent conductive layer 120 is configured on the substrate 110. The insulating layer 130 covers the lower transparent conductive layer 120. The upper transparent conductive layer 140 is configured on the insulating layer 130.
As shown in FIG. 1, if the line width W and the pitch S of the upper transparent conductive layer 140 are minute, the transmittance rate can be relatively high in most cases, and thereby the LCD panel 100 can display images with favorable quality. However, the pitch S that can be achieved by the exposure machine which is currently used in the panel industry is about 3 μm in most cases. When the positive photoresist is applied, for instance, the pitch S of the upper transparent conductive layer 140 can at most reach 3 μm at this current stage. That is to say, it is unlikely to form the upper transparent conductive layer 140 with the line width W and the pitch S that are both less than about 3 μm.